House of 1000 corpses
by Cannibela
Summary: k i got this weird thoughtidea in my head while listening to rob zombies song and though it was very...appropriate. Not for people who are squeamish in any form of the word. MM, rape, torture and cannibalism, if these bother you dont read it.


House of 1000 Corpses  
M  
Cannibalism, rape, torture  
Hellsing  
Alu/Luke

disclaimer: I dont own hellsing, but you dont think i do anyway...why do we have to write this!

Seras stared at the ghoulish scene before her. She'd meant to enter her own room in the dungeons, but her tired legs had, for some reason, carried her to her master's room. The door was almost always closed, but tonight it was open, and she found herself wishing it was closed.

The walls were stone and grey like in her room. At its center was and enormous bed, with a torn and tattered canopy. She assumed that the blankets and canopy, had once been a vibrant crimson color, but now were a dingy red, old and gross. But the state of the bed was the least of her worries. What was on the bed made her nauseous.

She assumed it was a human, what was left of him anyway. Shackles around his wrists drew his arms up to the ceiling, through the worn canopy. One of his arms, from mid forearm to the tips of his fingers had been stripped of nearly all of the flesh. His legs had huge cuts the length of them. His long blonde hair was matted and unclean, and his eyes were red and gazing off into space, he appeared to have only just stopped crying. On top of all of these things, he was naked, completely.

Eyes fixed on the man in front of her; Seras took a step forward and noticed that her master was standing at the end of the room, shirtless and liking blood off of his fingers. At this she started and gave a small yelp, catching her master's attention.

"You may watch if you like, though a squeamish girl like you may not be able to handle it." Alucard said walking over to sit on the edge of the bed. "Don't you agree dearest Luke?" A cruel, insane smile spread across his features at the whimper the other vampire admitted.

Seras stepped back, wishing she hadn't continued to walk past her own room, but finding herself unable to pull her eyes away.

Alucard was now on his knees in front of the chained vampire, and his hands were slowly running up and down Luke's chest. The blonde freak moaned and arched into the touch.

"You like that, don't you, you worthless piece of flesh!" With that Alucard dug his fingers into the mans chest, drawing blood, and causing Luke to screech.

"No!...not again, please master Alucard…I can not take it have mercy." He pleaded, staring down at his oppressor. Only a week ago he and his brother had laid siege to the Hellsing manor, and now he was a captive of the creature he'd sought to destroy.

"Kiss me bitch. And maybe I'll be nice." Alucard said, his long tongue licking Luke's blood covered lips. Luke complied instantly, opening his mouth and allowing the No life king's tongue in. Alucard was a merciless kisser, and he violently plundered Luke's warm mouth, biting and digging his fingers deeper into the vampire's flesh. Luke groaned in pain into Alucard's mouth, trying to pull his hands out of their restraints. As Alucard ripped his mouth away from him, he cackled and gave his prisoner a wide grin.

"Oh so sorry, but that just wasn't good enough."

"I-I'm s-sorry..." Alucard, still grinning walked to the bedside table where he had an old radio. Turning one of the dials, it whirred to life, spilling out one of the creepiest sounds, Seras had ever heard. Listening to the lyrics she thought she'd be sick.

_She got a corpse under her bed,  
She had her fun but now he's dead.  
Her mother said "Come feed desire."  
Her brother said ''hey throw him on the fire!"_

"This is the house, come on in. This is the House, built on sin. This is the house, nobody lives. This is house, get what ye give, yeah yeah." Alucard sang in Luke's ear as he groped his ass. Luke whimpered and tried to pull away, but Alucard dug his nails into the tender flesh.

"Please no…not again." Luke begged, hanging his head, letting tears free fall from his eyes. He squealed as Alucard pushed his cock into him, hard. It was always the same dance. Slow at first, though unbearably painful, and the end was fast.

_Cut the flesh and make it bleed.  
Fresh skin is what I need._

_  
_Alucard ripped his hands up Luke's back, as he rocked into him slowly, tearing flesh away from his body. Luke screamed in agony and continued to struggle against his bindings, finally ripping his eaten arm free. He could hear Alucard, as he liked the blood and masses of skin off his hands.

"Please master Alucard! NO!" He screamed as Alucard's mouth latched onto his shoulder, tearing the muscle. Alucard gnawed on the flesh of Luke's shoulder until he tore a large chunk of it away. He chewed it loudly, making sure his captive could hear him.

_Let it dry out in the wood_.

"All your crying did no good yeah!" Alucard sang, through his mouth full of Luke, repeating the chorus once more with the radio. He cackled madly again, and flung Luke from his place on the bed to the floor, pulling his still chained arm off his body. Luke screamed and writhed in pain on the ground. Alucard pounced on him, sitting on his lower abdomen, still singing.

"Now your lying on the floor. Yeah, you can't take anymore. The devil's laughing in your face! Give me another taste yeah yeah!" Alucard maneuvered him and again forced his member into the young freak. His shadows began to engulf the room, and he drove his fangs into Luke's neck. As Alucard thrust into him harder and harder, Luke felt his vision beginning to go fuzzy and he soon blacked out completely. Moments later, Alucard had absorbed his entire being, and the song ended.

Seras starred at her blood covered master and he starred right back at her. This hadn't been the first time he'd done this, she was sure.

"And I can guarantee it won't be the last, police girl. I do love that song. Americans, must love them." With that said, Alucard turned away from his fledgling, a grin still plastered on his face

fin


End file.
